Induk
by Liana D. S
Summary: Victoria memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Zhou Mi dan meninggalkan karirnya yang cemerlang di dunia model. Teman-temannya beranggapan keputusan itu sangat salah karena menjadi ibu di usia muda akan mempengaruhi fisik sempurnanya. Akan tetapi... "Seseorang yang menikah akan tambah cantik, kok." Benarkah hal itu? ZhouToria family, KrisBerTao as kids. Testing fic.
1. Chapter 1

**cast:**

1. f(x) Victoria : Song Qian

2. Super Junior-M Zhou Mi (as Rose TRAX)

3. EXO Kris : Wu Fan

4. f(x) Amber : Yi Yun

5. EXO Tao : Zi Tao

* * *

**Part 1**

_-Betina alfa bertugas untuk menjaga keturunan-keturunannya dengan pejantan alfa dalam klan serigala. Anak-anak serigala sangat rapuh saat kecil; karena itu, kedua orang tua mereka, terutama sang betina, harus menjaga anak-anaknya dari musuh, terutama manusia.-_

* * *

"Katakan kalau ini berita bohong!" Stella Kim mengguncang-guncang bahu rekan kerjanya, Song Qian—atau yang di dunia _modelling_ lebih dikenal dengan Victoria. Wanita di depan Stella hanya tertawa menanggapi keterkejutan itu. "Kau heboh sekali. Aku hanya akan menikah, bukannya melakukan bom bunuh diri di agensi."

"Iya, tetapi kau akan menikah _dan meninggalkan karirmu di sini_! Kalau aku jadi kau, siapapun lelaki yang mengajakku menikah akan kutinggalkan! Karirmu sangat cemerlang dan lelaki tak akan bisa memberimu itu! Ya Tuhan, Vic, apa otakmu sudah mulai rusak?" Stella merepet. Victoria menyesap sedikit _latte_ yang ia pesan. "Kau bilang akan menolak siapapun yang mengajakmu menikah kalau kau punya karir secemerlang aku? Hh, kau tak akan bisa menolak kalau Rose TRAX yang melamarmu."

Stella terdiam sejenak, seolah ada _loading bar_ tercetak di dahinya. Kemudian... "Hah?! Rose TRAX?! Astaga, demi ap—"

Dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, Victoria menutup bibir Stella yang kadang suka bocor itu. "Kau! Ayolah, kau tak mau rahasia ini tembus media sebelum waktunya, 'kan?"

"Ups."

Victoria menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menarik kembali tangannya. "Ya, laki-laki yang melamarku itu Rose TRAX alias Zhou Mi. Memangnya kenapa?"

TRAX adalah _band_ _alternative rock_ yang beranggotakan empat orang: Typhoon, Rose, Attack, dan X-mas. Jika nama panggung mereka disingkat, maka akan menjadi nama _band_ tersebut. Rose atau Zhou Mi adalah salah satu dari dua vokalis TRAX, yang memiliki ciri khas rambut dicat merah violet seperti mawar—dari mana ia mendapatkan nama panggungnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalian pernah dekat. Hei, kau dan Rose sama-sama punya pesona tak tertolak; apa jadinya rumah tangga kalian nanti? Kalian akan saling cemburu dan sangat sering bertengkar." Stella berpendapat, kali ini sedikit berbisik. Victoria mengernyit. "Kau kelihatannya tidak senang aku menikah. Apa kau mantannya Rose? Atau malah pacarnya?" tanyanya curiga. Stella memutar bola matanya. "Tuh, 'kan? Belum apa-apa sudah begini. Apa jadinya kalau kalian menikah nanti? Gila, tidak, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pria rambut merah itu secara langsung, apalagi jadi pacarnya atau istrinya. _Please_, aku tak mungkin menikahi _rocker_. Mereka kelihatan keren di panggung, tetapi pasti serampangan kalau menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Ih!"

Tak ada respon dari Victoria selama beberapa detik. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk _latte_nya dengan sedotan. Stella, yang awalnya mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela setelah mengoceh sekian banyak, kini kembali memperhatikan Victoria. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. _Aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara_, pikirnya.

"Vic..."

"Rose orang yang baik," sahut Victoria, "Ah, tidak. Bukan Rose yang baik, tetapi Zhou Mi."

Pelan dan tenang, Victoria menghirup _latte_ dinginnya lagi. "Zhou Mi sudah membuktikannya dan aku bertekad untuk terus mempercayainya."

Sejenak, iris _hazel_ Victoria berubah sewarna dengan lipstik yang baru ia iklankan: _scarlet_. Itu membuat Stella ketakutan setengah mati, sehingga wanita itu lalu menunduk dan menghirup kopinya dengan gugup. "Aku cuma tidak mau mencederai citramu sebagai _'The Huge Beauty'_, kau tahu."

"Seseorang yang menikah akan tambah cantik, kok. Lihat saja aku beberapa tahun lagi. Kau pasti akan takjub." Victoria tersenyum penuh rahasia, lalu menepuk-nepuk bibirnya lembut dengan tisu setelah menamatkan _latte_nya.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian, berlangsung sebuah pesta peresmian agensi _modelling_ baru, cabang dari agensi model tempat Victoria dulu bekerja. Victoria termasuk salah satu undangan dan tentu saja, Victoria memenuhi undangan bergengsi itu. Sudah lama ia tak menghadiri pesta semacam ini sejak mengandung anak pertamanya. Beruntung, sekarang anak pertamanya sudah lahir, jadi Zhou Mi membolehkan Victoria untuk sedikit bersenang-senang.

"Ah, itu dia! Victoria!" Stella melambaikan tangan pada kawannya yang sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Victoria langsung cerah ketika menemukan teman-temannya. "Stella! Jessica! Hei!" Wanita dengan gaun satin hitam berhiaskan _corsage_ mawar merah itu berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju dua model rekan kerjanya.

"Wah, Victoria, apa ini putramu? Dia tampan!" Stella menjabat tangan bayi mungil dalam pelukan Victoria. Sebagai ibu yang baik, Victoria tentu tidak mau meninggalkan anaknya yang tersayang itu di rumah. Jessica membungkuk, memperhatikan si bayi mungil yang lucu dan tampan secara bersamaan itu lebih dekat. "Hai, Pangeran Cilik, siapa namamu?"

Victoria tertawa ketika putranya kelihatan tak tertarik dengan dua wanita cantik itu. Si bayi malah lebih memilih memainkan kalung Victoria yang berbandul kupu-kupu hitam. "Namanya Wu Fan," jawab Victoria, "dan dia pemuda yang dingin."

Jessica menggembungkan pipinya. "Beda sekali dengan Rose yang ramah. Benar ini anaknya?"

Victoria memicingkan mata. "Apa maksudmu? Wu Fan itu murni hasil kerja samaku dengan Zhou Mi, tau!"

Stella dan Jessica tertawa. "Bercanda, bercanda," kata Stella setelah tawanya mereda, tetapi kemudian tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, "Kulihat kau agak gemuk, Vic."

Refleks, Victoria memerhatikan perutnya, lalu bahu dan lengannya yang terekspos. Wajah Victoria agak muram. Kalau dibandingkan dengan ibu muda lain, sebenarnya Victoria masih tergolong langsing, tetapi berhubung Victoria adalah mantan model, otomatis badannya terlihat jauh berbeda dari yang dulu. Apa boleh buat? Orang hamil 'kan memang selalu mengalami kenaikan berat badan; kalau tetap langsing malah bahaya untuk janinnya.

"Kau tidak mencoba diet lagi pasca melahirkan Wu Fan?" tanya Jessica. Victoria menggeleng lemah. "Zhou Mi tidak membolehkanku. Katanya, kalau aku diet, nanti Wu Fan tidak akan dapat cukup nutrisi. Aku masih dalam masa menyusui, 'kan?"

"Cobalah cari saran diet yang sehat atau ajak Rose ke dokter untuk merencanakan dietmu. Kau kelihatan sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, sumpah." komentar Stella. Victoria menghembuskan napas panjang. "Zhou Mi bilang aku masih cantik. Kupikir, itu berarti tidak masalah aku tampil dengan tubuh seperti ini."

"Itu hanya caranya untuk membesarkan hatimu. Pandangan orang lain tidak selalu sama dengannya."

Wu Fan mulai rewel setelah Stella menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Victoria tersenyum lebar, merasa dapat pembelaan. "Lihat, Wu Fan sependapat dengan ayahnya. Baginya, aku pasti masih sangat cantik," candanya, lalu berbalik menuju taman yang lebih sepi, "Sepertinya, anakku lapar, jadi permisi, aku harus pergi selama beberapa saat. Aku akan segera kembali."

Keletak-keletok _heels_ Prada merah yang dikenakan Victoria mengantarkan wanita itu keluar dari gedung pesta. Berpasang-pasang mata masih menatapnya, jadi Victoria harus mencari tempat yang lebih terlindung supaya bisa 'berduaan' dengan anaknya yang lapar. Setelah menemukan tempat yang lumayan nyaman dan aman, Victoria memulai tugas hariannya sebagai ibu baru. Ditutupkannya _scarf_ merah lebar ke atas dadanya; _scarf_ yang semula ia gunakan sebagai pemanis penampilan itu ternyata berfungsi ganda. Sambil mengusap-usap pelan punggung anaknya yang sedang minum, Victoria bergelut sendiri dengan pikirannya.

_Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa menjadi ibu jauh lebih banyak sisi baiknya. Mereka pasti iri padaku. Mereka belum memiliki putra yang tampan seperti Wu Fan, sementara aku sudah berbahagia dengannya juga Zhou Mi. Tahan sedikit, Song Qian, ejekan mereka tak akan bertahan lama. Ini hanya sakit sedikit—_

_—tidak seberapa dengan luka di tangan Zhou Mi._

Sejenak, rasa rindu menghujani Victoria. Sang 'mawar' pasti masih sibuk menghibur orang lain saat ini, di saat pria itu sendiri ingin menemui penghiburan hatinya.

* * *

_"Mi, aku akan bosan di rumah. Aku boleh ikut kau manggung, ya?" tanya Song Qian saat membantu suaminya mengepak pakaian untuk dibawa tur. TRAX akan mengadakan _roadshow_ ke 12 kota di Cina selama 4 bulan. Jadi, selama itu pula, Song Qian tidak boleh keluar rumah. Zhou Mi sudah menetapkan peraturan bahwa jika dirinya tidak ada di rumah, maka Song Qian tidak boleh keluar kecuali untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah atau pergi ke dokter._

_"Tidak bisa. Kau harus di rumah dan menjaga dirimu serta anak kita baik-baik." Zhou Mi memasukkan beberapa pakaian yang tak jadi dibawanya kembali ke lemari. Song Qian menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena Zhou Mi tidak memperhatikan ke arahnya saat bicara. "Kau akan _roadshow _sangat lama! Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Bayangkan, aku akan terjebak di rumah tanpamu selama 4 bulan; apa yang akan kulakukan?"_

_"Apa saja yang bisa dan ingin kau lakukan tanpa keluar rumah, Qian. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar sering-sering, kecuali jika kau ada teman. Aku sudah menghubungi Meng Jia untuk bersiap jika kau membutuhkannya, tetapi ingat, hanya ke swalayan dan dokter." _

_Meng Jia adalah tetangga terdekat mereka (yang rumahnya berjarak 10 km dari rumah mereka; maklum, manusia serigala seperti Zhou Mi dan Song Qian harus membangun 'sarang' di jauh dalam hutan), seorang wanita lajang yang sering mereka mintai bantuan._

_"Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya mati bosan, ya?"_

_"Tidak," jawab Zhou Mi tegas, membuat Song Qian mendongkol, "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud menyusahkanmu. Manusia di luar sana semakin ganas, apalagi kalau kau bertemu dengan orang-orang mabuk saat malam hari, seperti saat kita belum menikah dulu. Aku akan berada sangat jauh darimu selama _roadshow_, tidak bisa menolongmu saat kau dalam bahaya. Kau hamil dan itu akan sangat mempersulitmu menjaga diri. Kau paham?"_

_"Aku yakin akan tetap bisa melindungi diriku sendiri walaupun perutku membesar, bahkan mungkin melindungi Meng Jia sekalian jika dia pergi denganku." _

_"Song Qian," Zhou Mi cepat memotong ucapan betinanya, menunjukkan dominansinya, "Patuhlah padaku."_

_Akhirnya, Song Qian diam dan tertunduk. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan dominansi pejantan alfanya. _

_Satu bulan, dua bulan, Song Qian tidak mengalami masalah berarti untuk memenuhi perintah Zhou Mi. Ia mulai dekat dengan Meng Jia yang bisa mengobati kebosanannya. Kebetulan, mereka seumuran, jadi bisa saling mengerti. Akan tetapi, memasuki bulan ketiga, bersamaan dengan bulan kedelapan kehamilan, Song Qian merasa jenuh berada di rumah. Ketika ia menceritakan masalahnya ini pada Meng Jia, bukannya mengalihkan dari topik tersebut, Meng Jia malah memperbesar masalah._

_"Sebenarnya sih aku mau melaksanakan perintahnya karena aku takut dengannya. Dalam hatiku tidak setuju kau dikurung begitu dalam rumah dan tidak boleh bersenang-senang. Pria memang begitu, suka memerintah istri, tetapi dirinya sendiri melanggar aturan. Kalau ia ingin melindungimu, mestinya dia tolak saja tur itu dan menjagamu di rumah. Iya, 'kan?"_

_Penjelasan Meng Jia itu mulai terasa benar bagi Song Qian. Seolah-olah, Zhou Mi memintanya untuk menjaga teritori sementara pria itu sendiri keluar dengan bandnya. Apa-apaan itu? _

_"Sudah agak lama Zhou Mi pergi dan tidak ada apa-apa sejauh ini, Qian. Kalau kau mau keluar, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku akan menemuimu jam delapan, lalu kita jalan-jalan."_

_"Sungguh?" Song Qian tidak lagi bimbang menerima tawaran itu. Ia benar-benar ingin jalan-jalan di kota—atau setidaknya keluar teritori sebentar. Meng Jia mengiyakan dan Song Qian setuju untuk pergi malam itu. _

_Namun, malam itu tidak berjalan lancar._

_Acara jalan-jalan yang asyik membuat Song Qian dan Meng Jia lupa waktu. Pukul sebelas malam, keduanya baru dalam perjalanan pulang. Sayang, tiba-tiba, mobil Meng Jia dihentikan oleh sekelompok pria mengerikan yang bersenjata. Song Qian sering mendengar berita tentang orang-orang iseng yang dengan tanpa alasan menghancurkan mobil-mobil yang lewat di jalanan sepi—sepertinya orang-orang inilah yang dimaksud._

_"Song Qian, bagaimana ini?" Meng Jia gemetar ketakutan. Song Qian menatap lurus ke depan, sementara mobil mulai melambat. "Jalan terus, Meng Jia. Tambah kecepatan. Tabrak saja mereka."_

_"Eh?!"_

_"Jangan berhenti."_

_Meng Jia masih belum menambah kecepatan mobilnya, memudahkan pria-pria bersenjata untuk menyerang mobil itu. Sekarang, mereka berdua benar-benar sudah terhadang. Para pria itu mulai menghancurkan jendela mobil dengan kapak. "Meng Jia, berlindung!" perintah Song Jia segera menekuk tubuhnya dan bersembunyi di bawah dasbor. Tak lama setelah itu, kaca jendela depan pecah. Ujung kapak hampir saja membelah Song Qian, tetapi beruntung, Song Qian menangkap mata kapak itu dan melemparnya ke belakang mobil. Song Qian melompat keluar dari jendela depan mobil. Ia menarik kerah baju orang yang tadi memegang kapak, lalu dibenturkannya kepala orang itu dua kali ke ujung-ujung tajam pecahan beralih pada orang yang hendak membuka pintu dekat kursi pengemudi. Ia melempar orang itu ke arah kap mobil setelah menghantamnya sampai hancur. _

_"Wanita sialan!" Dua pria memegang tangan Song Qian dari belakang. Song Qian menggeram kesal. Orang-orang itu tahu Song Qian tak bisa menggunakan kakinya dengan bebas karena kehamilannya. Tak kehabisan akal, Song Qian menginjak telapak kaki orang-orang yang menahannya dengan _heel_ sepatunya yang tajam. Orang-orang itu kesakitan dan melepaskan genggamannya. Song Qian menyikut keduanya keras-keras hingga keduanya terjatuh. Pertarungan itu masih jauh dari kata selesai, tetapi Song Qian mulai merasa perutnya sakit dan pandangannya berputar. Gawat._

_Seseorang mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Song Qian. Kali ini, refleks Song Qian kurang bagus. Ia terlambat menghindar..._

_...tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Zhou Mi sudah ada di belakang Song Qian. Zhou Mi menahan mata kapak yang hampir membelah dua istrinya. Darah mengalir di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah Zhou Mi. Song Qian terbelalak; telapak tangan jantannya hampir terbelah hingga bagian bawah ibu jari._

_"Meng Jia, keluar dari bawah dasbor dan pulanglah sekarang!" teriak Zhou Mi._

_Setelah Meng Jia menyetir pulang, Song Qian hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat jantannya bertarung untuk melindunginya. Pertarungan itu berakhir lebih cepat, walaupun belum semua orang tumbang. Zhou Mi langsung membopong Song Qian dan membawa Song Qian pergi dari situ dengan mobilnya._

_"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."_

_Zhou Mi dan Song Qian tidak saling bicara hingga Song Qian melahirkan. Melihat wajah Wu Fan yang jernih tanpa dosa melunakkan hati Zhou Mi, sehingga pria itu mau masuk ke kamar tempat Song Qian dirawat. _

_"Kenapa kau keluar malam itu?" _

_Nada bicara Zhou Mi dingin dan menuntut. Song Qian menarik napas panjang. Mungkin, Zhou Mi tidak akan menoleransi pelanggaran yang ia lakukan, biarpun ia masih sangat lemah setelah melahirkan. Ia mencari sedikit ketenangan dan keberanian dengan memeluk erat bayinya, lalu berkata, "Aku hanya bosan, Mi."_

_"Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat merasakan auramu meninggalkan teritori? Untung, aku sudah masuk ke Hunan saat kau diserang."_

_"Ya, aku tahu," Song Qian berucap dengan hati-hati dan penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal telah melanggar perintahmu."_

_Iris Zhou Mi merah padam dan itu bukan pertanda baik bagi Song Qian. Tangan Zhou Mi terulur ke arah Song Qian, seolah-olah akan memberikan penghukuman pada betinanya. Song Qian menutup matanya takut, tetapi kemudian, ia merasakan tepukan ringan di pipinya. Ia membuka matanya dan tak melihat apapun. Zhou Mi menghalangi pandangannya karena pria itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya—mencium dahinya. _

_"Aku sudah 'menamparmu' sebagai hukuman. Jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?" tanya Zhou Mi lembut sambil tersenyum. Air mata Song Qian mengalir turun, penuh terima kasih. "Maafkan aku... Kau selalu saja terluka karenaku... Aku selalu membuatmu susah..."_

_Zhou Mi menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Song Qian. "Kau juga terluka barusan gara-gara itu artinya melukai dirimu, 'kan?"_

_"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," Song Qian cepat menggeleng, "Aku berani melukai diriku sendiri jika itu untukmu dan Wu Fan."_

_"Sama denganku. Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi jika aku terluka karena melindungimu. Hei, Wu Fan itu nama pangeran cilik kita?"_

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian...

"Meja delapan di sebelah sana." Seorang pelayan wanita di sebuah kafe menunjukkan Victoria di mana Stella dan Jessica berada. "Terima kasih," Victoria mengangguk sopan, lalu menggandeng tangan putra sulungnya, "Ayo, Wu Fan."

Dalam diam, Wu Fan mengikuti ibunya.

"Uwaa! Lihat ibu muda kita!" Stella bertepuk tangan senang melihat kedatangan Victoria. Yang diberi sambutan meriah hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di seberang meja setelah membantu Wu Fan duduk di kursinya. "Kalian seperti tidak pernah lihat ibu dua anak saja." komentar Victoria.

"Prestasimu hebat! Dua anak di usia 24 tahun 9 bulan! Rose bekerja keras, ya," Jessica tertawa, lalu menyodorkan menu pada kawannya, "Nah, nah, mau pesan apa?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam tentang Zhou Mi deh, Sica," Victoria merona mukanya, "Aku ingin frappucino. Hm, pai kacang di sini enak, tidak? Wu Fan mungkin akan suka. Iya 'kan, Sayang?"

Wu Fan mengangguk singkat, masih diam. Ia menatap curiga ke arah dua wanita yang sepertinya tak asing baginya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh si pangeran cilik membuat Stella dan Jessica grogi. "Aduh, aduh, Wu Fan masih _cool_ saja. Apa kabarmu? Kamu sudah besar, ya." Stella mengulurkan tangannya, mencairkan suasana. Wu Fan menjabat tangan itu. "Baik." jawabnya singkat. Suaranya masih suara anak-anak umur dua tahun, tetapi Wu Fan tetap terkesan dewasa.

Ah, Victoria tahu apa masalah putra sulungnya. "Wu Fan, senyum sedikit. Bibi Stella dan Jessica takut denganmu."

Patuh, senyum Wu Fan perlahan terkembang. Hanya dengan itu saja, kesan yang ditimbulkan sudah sangat berbeda. Stella dan Jessica menghembuskan napas lega. "Nah, kalau tersenyum begitu, kamu jadi seratus kali lebih tampan." puji Stella. Jessica mengiyakan. "Makin hari, Wu Fan makin terlihat mirip dengan Rose, ya." katanya pada Victoria.

"Tentu saja. Dia harus belajar untuk menjadi anak seorang _public figure_." kata Victoria setelah menyampaikan pesanannya pada pelayan kafe.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga akan melatih gadis cilikmu ini menjadi seorang _lady_?" Stella menggelitik pipi lembut bayi dalam pelukan Victoria. Bayi perempuan itu terbangun perlahan dan menguap, lalu tangisnya pecah. Victoria menghembuskan napas panjang. "Stella, lihat akibat perbuatanmu." katanya, membuat Stella merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tak apa," Victoria menimang-nimang putrinya, "Sudah, sudah... Ayo, tidur lagi, Yi Yun... Bibi Stella cuma ingin memegangmu..."

Yi Yun, bayi cantik yang mengenakan pakaian serba biru itu, mulai tenang kembali setelah melihat wajah ibunya. Apalagi, tak lama kemudian, kakak kesayangannya melongok ke arahnya. Yi Yun mulai 'bicara' tak jelas sambil meraih-raih ke arah Wu Fan. "Hei, Wu Fan ternyata bisa menenangkannya! Ini pasti karena hubungan kakak-adik yang erat, ya." Jessica tertawa geli melihat anak-anak yang manis di depannya.

"Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan makin saling menyayangi di masa depan." harap Victoria. Jessica tersenyum. "Mau menambah momongan lagi?"

"Tak tahu," Victoria menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, "Mengurus anak bayi yang baru lahir itu sedikit melelahkan..."

"Aku bisa melihatnya," Stella menunjuk bagian bawah matanya, "Kantung hitam di matamu itu sepertinya belum ada saat kau mengurus Wu Fan."

Victoria tertawa tak enak. "Yah... ibu baru memang harus selalu bangun malam. Anak bayi punya kecenderungan nokturnal."

"Kau bisa hilangkan kantung matamu itu dengan kompres mata, Vic. Kau sungguh kelihatan seperti panda sekarang." komentar Stella. Victoria mengangguk. "Akan kucoba."

"Kuharap kau punya waktu untuk melakukannya." kata Jessica, sedikit menyindir. Victoria hanya mengangkat sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya sebagai respon.

_Aku masih jauh lebih cantik dan kuat darimu, Sica. Kau hanya tak tahu cerita di balik kantung mata ini._

* * *

**THIRD STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_Malam sebelumnya..._

_"Song Qian, bawa anak-anak dan sembunyi di basemen!" perintah Zhou Mi setelah menutup keras pintu kamar mereka. Song Qian segera membuka pintu rahasia di sisi lemari pakaian, lalu menggendong Yi Yun dan menggandeng Wu Fan. Mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan pintu rahasia itu. Song Qian menutup pintu dan ruangan itu langsung gelap gulita._

_"Kita aman di sini." Suara Song Qian sedikit parau karena debu-debu di ruangan yang lama tak dipakai itu memasuki tenggorokannya. Wu Fan memandang pintu di atas kepalanya, lalu dengan raut sedih bertanya pada ibunya, "Apa _Baba_ akan baik-baik saja di atas sana?"_

_"_Mama _harap begitu." Song Qian mencoba tetap tersenyum dalam keadaan genting ini. Wu Fan menyandarkan tubuhnya di lengan Song Qian sambil terus menatap pintu, masih khawatir._

_Rumah Song Qian sudah beberapa kali kemasukan perampok dan orang-orang berbahaya lainnya, tetapi Song Qian dan Zhou Mi selalu bisa mengatasinya berdua. Masalahnya, hal itu membuat orang-orang yang berambisi untuk mengambil harta milik dua artis tersebut menggalang kekuatan. Ujung dari semua itu adalah hari ini, di mana orang-orang jahat itu berjumlah cukup banyak dan bersenjata pula. Song Qian dan Zhou Mi tak bisa menghadapinya berdua, tetapi anehnya, Zhou Mi malah memaksa Song Qian untuk pergi, sementara dia sendirian bertarung melawan musuh-musuhnya. Pertimbangannya, akan lebih baik jika ada satu orang yang tersisa untuk menjaga anak-anak daripada mereka berdua mati -apaan? Menurut Song Qian, dua pilihan itu sama-sama tidak bagus. Jika Zhou Mi mati..._

_Song Qian menggeleng-geleng cepat. Ia tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Zhou Mi pasti masih bisa bertahan karena pria itu sangat kuat. _

_Brak!_

_Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan bawah tanah itu terbuka dengan kasar. Song Qian dan Wu Fan terkesiap, sedangkan Yi Yun menangis karena terkejut. _

_"Ketemu tiga ekor!"_

_Iris mata Song Qian memerah. Zhou Mi benar-benar tak bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri. "Wu Fan sayang, _Mama_ minta tolong, jaga Yi Yun, ya. _Mama_ akan segera kembali." Song Qian menyerahkan Yi Yun pada Wu Fan. Anak lelaki itu langsung memeluk adiknya erat-erat, protektif. Song Qian melompat keluar dari basemen sambil menyeret manusia yang berhasil menemukannya keluar. Dengan menggunakan kuku-kukunya yang lebih tajam dari pisau, Song Qian mengoyak siapapun yang mencoba mendekati basemen. Matanya terus beredar mencari Zhou Mi, tetapi ia tak menemukannya. "Di mana kau, Mi?" batinnya takut. Apa orang-orang itu membawa jantannya pergi? _

_Pertarungan itu menjadi sulit karena jumlah dan persenjataan, tetapi selain itu, tidak ada penyulit lainnya. Song Qian masih punya cukup tenaga untuk menghabisi manusia-manusia itu, sehingga ia akhirnya berhasil menuntaskan pertarungan itu ketika fajar menyingsing. Beberapa yang masih sadar dan cukup pengecut di antara manusia-manusia itu ia perintahkan untuk membawa tubuh-tubuh itu pergi—tentu saja setelah Song Qian menghilangkan ingatan mereka. Rona cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela membuat Song Qian sadar bahwa pagi telah datang. "Setelah ini, waktunya beres-beres," gumamnya, lalu melongok ke bawah basemen, "Wu Fan, naiklah. Sudah aman sekarang."_

_Sedikit ragu, Wu Fan menjejakkan kakinya keluar dan melihat kamar di atas kembali seperti ... tidak juga, sih. Ada beberapa bercak darah yang sedikit menakutkannya. Ibunya pun tampak lain dengan tubuh dan rambut kacau serta berlumuran darah. "Wu Fan, tak usah takut... Ini _Mama_, kok, hanya saja _Mama_ agak kotor. _Mama_ akan membereskan semua ini; kamu kembali ke kamarmu dengan Yi Yun, ya." pinta Song Qian sembari menghapus darah yang menodai pipinya. Wu Fan mengangguk, dekapannya pada Yi Yun makin erat. Anak itu berjalan ke kamarnya, dibimbing ibunya, tetapi kemudian ia terpaku._

_"Wu Fan, ayo jalan."_

_Wu Fan menggeleng. Air matanya mengalir sunyi. Tangannya yang gemetar menunjuk sesuatu di lorong gelap. _

_Di arah yang ditunjuk Wu Fan, Zhou Mi terkapar, tak sadarkan diri di lorong. Cairan merah pekat mengalir keluar dari dadanya yang terkoyak, membasahi ubin di Qian yang terkejut refleks memalingkan wajah Wu Fan dari pemandangan mengerikan itu. "Wu Fan, jangan takut... _Baba_ baik-baik saja, _Mama_ akan mengobatinya. Ayo, kita ke kamarmu... Terus lihat ke dinding, ya?"_

_Wu Fan akhirnya tertidur dengan tenang bersama adiknya setelah Song Qian meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Song Qian mengunci pintu kamar anaknya dari luar, memastikan anak-anaknya aman, lalu segera menolong jantannya yang terluka parah. Ia tersenyum senang karena kondisi Zhou Mi normal kembali dengan cepat setelah lukanya dibersihkan dan dibalut. Tugas Song Qian belum selesai sampai di situ. Ia mencuci sprei, mengepel lantai, dan membersihkan dinding dari bercak-bercak darah. Tubuhnya yang sudah minta diistirahatkan karena semalaman tidak tidur masih ia paksa bekerja. Lorong masih sangat merah. Sofa ruang tamu tercabik di mana-mana. Peluru-peluru bersarang di dinding ruang keluarga. Song Qian membereskan semua itu sendiri selama empat jam, lalu segera pergi mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan setelahnya._

_Zhou Mi terbangun di sofa ruang tengah pukul setengah sepuluh. Rumah sudah bersih seluruhnya, sangat berbeda dengan semalam. Linglung, pria itu bangkit dari sofa. "Semalam... bukankah sangat kacau?" tanyanya pada Song Qian sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menghilangkan denyutan di kepalanya. Song Qian menghampirinya—cantik, harum, dan bersih. "Aku sudah membereskan semuanya, tenang saja," betina itu membantu Zhou Mi bangkit, "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah baikan?"_

_"Agak nyeri sedikit di dada, tetapi... tidak terlalu parah, kok. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu beres-beres, Qian."_

_"Kau sudah membantu cukup banyak malam tadi. Terima kasih banyak, Mi," Song Qian mencium pejantannya di pipi dengan sayang, "Oh ya, bisa minta tolong bangunkan Wu Fan dan Yi Yun, tidak? Ajak Wu Fan mandi sekalian selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan."_

_"Tentu," Zhou Mi tersenyum, "Masak yang banyak; aku sangat lapar. Kalau masakanmu enak, kau boleh mengajak Wu Fan dan Yi Yun jalan-jalan ke tempat teman-temanmu."_

_Song Qian tertawa kecil. "Masakanku tak pernah tak enak, 'kan?"_

_Zhou Mi berjalan menuju kamar anak-anaknya, tetapi kemudian berbalik. "Song Qian, kau tak ingin tidur saja hari ini? Kantung matamu sangat tebal dan hitam."_

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu lagi. Kali ini, Victoria diundang ke acara peluncuran produk baru dari sebuah _brand_ kosmetik yang dulu menjadikannya sebagai _ambassador_ _brand_. Sebenarnya, Victoria agak minder dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, tetapi harus ia akui ia rindu menghadiri acara-acara seperti ini. Zhou Mi juga mengizinkannya pergi, jadi yah... kenapa tidak?

Malam itu, dengan agak ragu, Victoria melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung _launching_. Ia memegang erat _clutch bag_ merahnya, berusaha meredam ketegangan. Tentu saja ia tegang. Ada yang bermasalah dengan penampilannya dan itu sangat terlihat, ia yakin. Ini bukan masalah _outfit_ atau gaya rambut; Victoria menggerai rambut panjang kecoklatannya yang indah dan mengenakan gaun cantik selutut berwarna putih, plus _high_ _heels_ merah yang sangat ia sukai—padu-padan sempurna. Ini bukan juga masalah postur tubuh; berat badan Victoria memang naik, tetapi masih cukup imbang dengan tinggi badannya. Tubuh yang lebih 'berisi' malah membuat Victoria kelihatan segar dan seksi. Ini pun bukan masalah _make-up_; Victoria terlalu paham masalah ini dan selalu mengenakan _make-up _yang _natural_.

Seperti biasa, Stella dan Jessica-lah yang menyadari 'kesalahan' dalam penampilan Victoria.

"Oh, Vic, apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu? Kok terluka lebar begitu?" Stella dan Jessica berebut bertanya mengenai luka lecet yang cukup terlihat di sudut bibir Victoria. _Tuh, 'kan, langsung kelihatan, _batin Victoria. Wanita itu tertawa getir. "Ini bukan masalah besar. Beberapa hari lalu, aku pergi belanja dan bertemu teman lama di sana. Kami berbincang dan tertawa-tawa santai, tetapi aku lupa kalau bibirku kering karena tidak pakai _lip balm_. Akhirnya, saat tertawa, bibirku terkelupas dan jadi begini." elaknya, menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku ingat berita tentang terorisme di sekolah putramu beberapa hari lalu. Apa kau terluka karena itu?" tanya Stella lagi, cemas. Victoria menggeleng. "Tak ada yang terluka—teroris-teroris itu cuma sekelompok orang iseng. Mereka akhirnya menyerahkan diri mereka sendiri setelah membuat takut orang-orang di sekolah Wu Fan."

Jessica mengangguk-angguk, tetapi tiba-tiba, di benaknya terlintas suatu hipotesis lain tentang luka Victoria. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu berbisik, "Rose tidak menyiksamu di rumah, 'kan, Vic?"

Victoria memukul pelan kepala Jessica dengan _clutch bag_. "Zhou Mi terlalu lembut untuk menyiksaku. Kau ini, Sica..."

"Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan. Kau bisa langsung bilang pada kami kalau dia menyakitimu. Aku dan Stella akan siap menolong." kata Jessica, sok tahu. Victoria tertawa, kali ini lebih lepas. "Jangan konyol, deh. Kalau Zhou Mi menyiksaku, aku tak mungkin membiarkan Wu Fan, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao bersamanya, 'kan?"

Jessica terdiam. "Benar juga, sih... Kalau ia menyiksamu, mana mungkin kau bisa punya anak terus dengannya, ya?"

"Sica!"

* * *

_Seminggu lalu..._

_"Wu Fan, menurutmu kamu dapat ranking berapa?" tanya Song Qian dengan binar di mata. Ini pertama kalinya wanita itu mengambil laporan hasil belajar putra sulungnya yang sekarang duduk di kelas 2 SD. _

_"Tidak tahu." Wu Fan yang sedang digandeng Song Qian menjawab singkat._

_"Eh? Kamu tidak berharap dapat ranking berapa, begitu?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Ah, masa? Setiap anak berharap setidaknya masuk 10 besar. Kamu juga perlu punya keinginan seperti itu, Wu Fan." Song Qian mengusap puncak kepala anaknya. _

_"Kalau aku tidak berhasil meraih itu, _Mama_ akan marah. Seperti teman-teman yang lain, mereka selalu dimarahi jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan ranking." _

_Song Qian tersenyum lembut. Anak kaku seperti Wu Fan ternyata juga takut dimarahi. "Tidak. Wu Fan 'kan anak yang rajin. Kenapa Mama harus marah?" _

_Melihat senyum ibunya membuat Wu Fan tersenyum juga, walaupun tak terlalu lebar—sesuai dengan ciri khasnya. _

_Setelah rapat tahunan orang tua siswa selesai, ini saatnya pengumuman peraih peringkat 10 besar di kelas. Song Qian tidak terlalu berharap, walaupun Wu Fan anak yang pandai. Wu Fan-lah yang kelihatan begitu menginginkannya; wajahnya sedikit tegang ketika peraih peringkat dibacakan. "Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak dapat, Wu Fan." Song Qian merangkul bahu putranya dengan sebelah tangan. _

_Nama Wu Fan tidak disebut di tujuh peringkat terbawah. Tiga besar menjadi sangat menegangkan bagi anak laki-laki itu—yang tahun lalu menyabet juara empat. Song Qian bisa merasakan denyut jantung di punggung Wu Fan, menandakan betapa tegangnya sang anak. Song Qian sekali lagi mengusap bahu putranya. _

_Peringkat tiga dan dua tidak diraih Wu Fan. Keputusasaan membayangi wajah anak laki-laki itu. Ia menunduk. _

_"Nyonya Song Qian, selamat. Putra Anda meraih peringkat pertama di kelas 2-B tahun ajaran ini." _

_Ucapan sang wali kelas sontak membuat Wu Fan mengangkat wajahnya. Tepuk tangan semua orang yang ada di kelas membahana. Song Qian tersenyum lebar, bangga. "Dengar itu. Kau hebat, Sayang._Mama _senang sekali." Song Qian melayangkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi putranya. Wu Fan terpaku, masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya meraih peringkat pertama. Ketika sang ibu maju untuk mengambil laporan hasil belajarnya, barulah beberapa teman sekelasnya menghampiri. _

_"Selamat ya, Wu Fan! Kau memang hebat, tetapi lain kali, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampan dan menggemaskan menjabat tangan Wu Fan dengan senyum optimis. Bocah itu meraih juara dua tahun ini, sementara tahun kemarin, ia berhasil mengalahkan Wu Fan sebagai juara tiga. Wu Fan tersenyum kikuk. "Terima kasih..."_

_Mendengar anaknya yang begitu ambisius ingin mengalahkan Wu Fan, seorang wanita muda seumuran Song Qian berdiri dan menggendong putranya itu. "Lu Han... jangan bicara macam-macam." kata wanita itu pada putranya. Lu Han, anak yang tampan dan menggemaskan itu, hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung saat menatap ibunya, tidak merasa mengatakan sesuatu yang salah._

_Song Qian geli melihat sikap kikuk Wu Fan yang menerima banyak ucapan dari teman-temannya. Sang wali kelas pun sama. "Putra Anda sangat berbakat, Nyonya. Prestasinya terus naik, apalagi ia juga menunjukkan keahliannya di luar bidang akademis." kata sang wali kelas ketika memberikan laporan hasil belajar Wu Fan. Song Qian merendah. "Dia masih perlu banyak belajar dan tidak boleh cepat puas dengan ini. Saya dan suami saya akan terus mendukungnya."_

_"Harus itu. Wu Fan memiliki motivasi belajar yang tinggi. Anak yang pertama memberi selamat padanya tadi adalah rivalnya di kelas." _

_"Oh? Kompetitor, maksud Anda?" Song Qian tertawa kecil, "Ada-ada sa—"_

_"Angkat tangan!"_

_Song Qian belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dua orang dengan topeng hitam menyerbu masuk kelas. Salah seorang dari mereka mengarahkan pistolnya pada Song Qian, sedangkan orang yang lain menembakkan peluru ke udara untuk menciptakan ancaman. Hampir semua orang ketakutan. Ya, hampir, karena ketika orang-orang tiarap dengan anak-anak mereka dalam pelukan, Wu Fan masih duduk tegak di kursinya. Ia menatap orang-orang gila itu tak suka. _

_"A-apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya sang wali kelas dengan gemetar. Pria yang menodong Song Qian tertawa. "Mengambil laporan hasil belajar, ya? Pasti sangat menyenangkan, tetapi kalian harus bersiap menghadapi kematian kalian!"_

_Song Qian masih diam sambil mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Ia terus mengawasi orang-orang itu dari sudut mata._

_"Kami akan pastikan kalian terus berada di sini sampai gedung sekolah ini meledak!"_

_Mulai terdengar tangisan ketakutan anak-anak, tetapi Wu Fan masih terpaku di tempat. _

_"Siapapun yang hendak pergi dari tempat ini akan mati!" Orang-orang itu mengancam lagi. Song Qian mulai kesal mendengar ancaman orang-orang aneh ini, tetapi ia harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk benar-benar beraksi. Orang-orang ini hanya kurang pekerjaan. Song Qian ingin membuat mereka mengerti bahwa meneror orang di waktu luang bukan pekerjaan yang baik. "Kalian akan meledakkan sekolah?" tanya Song Qian, "Jadi, kalian sudah memasang bom di sekolah ini?"_

_"Tepat sekali. Kau wanita yang pintar, sama seperti anakmu yang di sana itu," pria yang menodong Song Qian terkekeh, "Hei, kau, todong anaknya."_

_Pria yang satu lagi berjalan cepat ke arah Wu Fan dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke bagian belakang kepalanya. "Pasti menyenangkan melihat otak encer anak ini hancur."_

_Wu Fan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak takut diancam di bawah senjata. Ia lebih takut ibunya terluka. _

_"K-kami tidak akan keluar, j-jadi tolong turunkan senjata kalian..." pinta sang wali kelas. Para teroris langsung membentaknya. "Kalau ada yang berbicara lagi, aku akan ledakkan kepala wanita ini, juga anaknya!"_

_Kelas langsung sunyi. Orang-orang menutup mata ngeri. Dari sudut matanya, Song Qian bisa melihat mata Wu Fan mulai memerah. Wu Fan bisa saja menyalurkan 'insting' yang tertahan dengan cara yang berbahaya. Song Qian harus cepat bertindak. Wanita itu tersenyum pada putranya, seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Mata Wu Fan kembali menjadi hitam..._

_...dan Song Qian langsung mematahkan tangan orang yang menodongnya dengan tangan kosong. Direbutnya pistol dari tangan si penodong setelah membenturkan kepala si penodong ke papan tulis hingga berdarah. Penjahat satunya tampak panik. "Sialan!" geramnya, siap meledakkan kepala Wu Fan dengan senjatanya, tetapi kemudian, seseorang sudah menjegalnya dan membantingnya ke arah loker anak-anak. _

_Seseorang itu adalah ibu Lu Han. _

_Kedua wanita itu membalikkan situasi. Mereka balik menodong para teroris itu. "Ibu-ibu, maaf, bisa tolong tutup mata putra-putri Anda sekalian?" kata ibu Lu Han dengan tenang, "Saya mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sedikit berbahaya bersama dengan Nyonya Song Qian."_

_Ibu-ibu menurut dan langsung menutup mata anak-anak mereka. Song Qian mengalihkan pandang pada dua anak yang tak tertutup matanya. "Wu Fan dan... mm, Lu Han, kalian juga harus tutup mata, ya." pinta Song Qian sambil tersenyum. Wu Fan dan Lu Han akhirnya menutup mata mereka. Ibu Lu Han tertawa geli ketika anaknya menutup mata dengan dua belah tangan sambil berkata, "Aku tidak melihat!" Wu Fan sendiri hanya memejamkan mata._

_"Kurang ajar! Makhluk apa kalia—"_

_Brak! Song Qian membenturkan kepala si penodong sekali lagi ke papan tulis. "Jangan berisik. Sekarang, tunjukkan di mana kau menyimpan bom itu dan cepat jinakkan."_

_Sambil mengunci tangan para teroris dan pistol masih terarah ke kepala para penjahat itu, Song Qian dan ibu Lu Han mendorong keduanya ke luar kelas. "Ah, tak saya sangka, Anda manusia serigala juga. Siapa nama Anda?" tanya Song Qian pada wanita di sebelahnya. Wanita itu mengangguk sopan. "Saya Li Yin, senang berkenalan."_

_Song Qian tampak berpikir sejenak. "Astaga, bukankah Anda istri aktor itu? Han Geng, benar 'kan?"_

_"Begitulah. Saya jarang tampil bersama suami saya, jadi jarang diingat."_

_"Tidak, tidak. Maksud saya—"_

_"Kalian ibu-ibu berisik!" _

_Buak! Salah seorang penjahat berhasil lepas karena kelengahan Song Qian. Penjahat itu memukul Song Qian hingga pipi Song Qian lebam dan bibirnya lecet. Li Yin tak tinggal diam. Ditembaknya kaki kedua penjahat itu hingga keduanya jatuh tersungkur. "Bisakah kami, para ibu rumah tangga ini, mendapatkan sedikit hiburan di sela tugas kami melindungi anak kami?" tanya Li Yin, nada bicaranya sungguh berlawanan dengan raut kalem Qian mengusap pipinya yang luka, lalu menyeret 'korban'nya setelah menodongkan pistolnya kembali ke kepala penjahat itu. "Setelah ini, ke mana? Kalian harus memberitahukan kami jalan yang benar dan menjinakkan bom itu dengan benar pula."_

_"Hh, memang kalian ini siapa?" Salah satu teroris masih berani menantang Song Qian. _

_"Eh, rupanya dua orang ini tidak cukup ditangani dengan rasa takut. Kita harus menggunakan cara lain." ucap Li Yin, lalu menghempaskan penjahat yang diseretnya ke lantai. Song Qian melakukan hal yang sama. Dua wanita itu menginjak dada para teroris, pistol mereka arahkan ke dahi pria-pria lemah itu. Iris wanita-wanita cantik itu memerah, mempengaruhi para teroris dengan tatapan intens. _

_"Tunjukkan di mana bom disimpan, jinakkan, setelah itu kalian harus menyerahkan diri."_

_ Beberapa menit setelah bom dijinakkan, polisi datang dan menangani dua teroris aneh yang tampak linglung itu. _

_"Mama, apa orang-orang jelek itu sudah pergi?" tanya Lu Han polos. Li Yin mengangguk. "Bilang terima kasih pada ibunya Wu Fan juga."_

_Lu Han mengangguk sopan pada Song Qian. "Terima kasih, ibunya Wu Fan..."_

_"Sama-sama. Wu Fan, kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama." perintah Song Qian. Wu Fan pun mengangguk pada Li Yin. "Terima kasih, ibunya Lu Han..."_

_Song Qian dan Li Yin tertawa. Kepolosan anak kecil memang sangat manis. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengamati anak-anak mereka itu, hingga tidak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata orang tua dan anak di kelas menatap mereka ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa tertawa tenang setelah peristiwa terorisme di sekolah macam ini?_

* * *

"_Mama_!"

Victoria terbelalak. Ia kenal betul suara itu. Benar saja; kakinya ditubruk-peluk makhluk kecil yang tak asing baginya. Victoria melihat ke bawah dan ternyata, itu Yi Yun. "Hai, Cantikku!" Victoria menggendong anak perempuannya, "Kok kamu ke sini? Bersama _Baba_?"

"Mm!" Yi Yun mengangguk bersemangat, lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk, "Bersama Fan-_ge_ dan Taotao!"

Mata orang-orang yang hadir di pesta teralih pada karpet merah di pintu masuk gedung. Rose alias Zhou Mi ada di sana, bersama Wu Fan dan Zi Tao si bungsu. "Aaa!" Zi Tao berteriak, tidak ingin ditinggal _jiejie_nya, tetapi bocah yang baru bisa berjalan itu tak bisa secepat Yi Yun. Ia masih tertatih-tatih. Masih dipegangi Wu Fan, lagi. Victoria-lah yang menghampirinya. Zi Tao tertawa senang, terlebih ketika Victoria juga menggendongnya. "Kalian datang? Bagaimana caranya kalian masuk? Kalian 'kan tidak punya undangan?" tanya Victoria pada Zhou Mi.

"Siapa bilang?" Zhou Mi menunjukkan undangan miliknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Rose TRAX diundang ke sini untuk menyanyi solo. Aku sengaja datang belakangan dan menyembunyikan ini darimu sebagai kejutan."

Beberapa orang tamu undangan berbisik-bisik, beberapa lagi tersenyum, beberapa lagi bersorak riuh, tetapi Stella dan Jessica cuma bisa terpaku menyaksikan _scene_ romantis itu. Wajah Victoria merona seketika. "Tidak usah pakai acara romantis-romantisan, deh. Biasa saja, aku malu..." bisiknya. Zhou Mi tertawa kecil. "Kenapa, sih? Eh, bibirmu masih sakit?" Pria itu menyentuh lembut sudut bibir Victoria, yang semakin memancing keriuhan di acara itu. Victoria semakin merah mukanya; debaran jantungnya juga ikut meningkat. Wu Fan, Yi Yun, dan Zi Tao hanya bisa memandang bingung pada para undangan pesta. _Memangnya apa yang spesial? _Baba_ melakukan itu hampir setiap hari_, mungkin itu pikir mereka.

"Ck, kebiasaan." Victoria menyembunyikan wajahnya, malu. Zhou Mi tersenyum. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau kelihatan semakin manis." Sekali lagi, Zhou Mi berbisik dan mengundang keriuhan di gedung itu.

Hari itu menjadi hari tak terduga sekaligus paling membahagiakan bagi Victoria. Ia sudah lupa dengan luka lecet di bibirnya yang, menurutnya, merusak penampilan. Luka lecet itu sudah menjadikannya makin dekat dengan Zhou Mi dan anak-anaknya, terutama Wu Fan. Ia tak lagi malu menjadi ibu di usia muda, walaupun ada beberapa perubahan fisik yang ia dapat setelah menjadi ibu—ralat, induk. Ya, menjadi induk membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri, dan Victoria ingin terus seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Stella dan Jessica mulai berpikir ulang tentang karir dan pernikahan mereka kelak.

* * *

**THIRD STORY OF HOMO HOMINI LUPUS SERIES: END**

_Author's note: check-check, satu, dua (dikirain test mic kalo mau upacara apa?)_

_OK, dengan di post-nya FF ini, aku bukannya berniat untuk kembali ke sini dengan RPF (maafkan aku miminnya FFn... karena melanggar guideline). Aku cuma ngetest, apakah FF ini cukup menarik? Karena selama publish di luaran, review yang aku terima sangat sedikit T.T Mungkin juga karena castnya kurang banyak yang ngefans? (apa?! Victoria-chan secantik itu!) Lupakan. Kalau ternyata review yang ada di sini banyak, aku harap kalian mau membaca cerita ini di tempat publishku yang lain dan memberikan review kalian... Ini sangat kubutuhkan untuk improvement (ketahuan banget deh kalau pingin dapet review banyak -.-). Arigatou ^^_

_Oh ya, sekilas tentang Homo Homini Lupus Series, ini adalah kisah tentang manusia serigala yang castnya adalah SMEnt's China-line (Hangeng, Zhoumi, Henry, Victoria, Amber, Zhang LiYin, Kris, Luhan, Lay, Tao). Dan seperti kalian lihat, cerita ini adalah __**THIRD STORY, jadi sudah ada FIRST dan SECOND story, bahkan FOURTH story sudah dirilis juga.**__ Kalau penasaran, bisa mulai browse yah, aku mempublish ceritanya dalam bahasa Indonesia secara terpisah di beberapa blog, juga di Archive of Our Own. Would you mind to read n review? *blink-blink attack_

_Dan mohon maaf, keseluruhan series tidak akan kuupload di sini. Ini cuma tes apakah aku harus meneruskan cerita ini atau tidak ^^_


End file.
